wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
BlackIce
' 'B l a c k I c eEndlessVøices ☯ The Cult ☯ Frostbite "Square up, mistake. I know everything about you. Get outta my way now before I slit your throat and cause you to die a horrible death." '-BlackIce to his enemies' BlackIce is a melanistic IceWing, meaning he's black. Though, on some parts of his body, he has white spots with pure black eyes. He has scars scattered across his body due to being noticable in the snow, his most noticably scar is on his shoulder, which shows he's exiled from the IceWing Kingdom, similar to Krampus'. He's extremely tall and muscular, aswell as skinny. His wings are huge and lets him fly faster than an average IceWing. His talons are sharper and more jagged, so are his teeth. (insert reference) BlackIce is an aggressive IceWing who was extremely discriminated against for being melanstic scales. He tries to kill anyone who judges his appearance, he's never really calm at all and has a huge bloodlust. He may chase after people when they threaten him. Though, BlackIce is sometimes nice and is always nice to his mate and sister but he hates the rest of his family. Though, BlackIce may and will love soemone then cling onto them for life, becoming loyal and such. Synopsis | style="text-align:center;" | |} Backstory Dragonet BlackIce was born to Blizzard and Salmon, the two were low ranks in the Ice Kingdom and had BlackIce and Frostbite. They immediately started to praise his sister instead of him due to being melanstic. As for that, he got jealous around other normal IceWing and tended to atttack them as a child. He attacked a high ranking dragonet and got expelled from doing that. His parents started to hate that and abuse came next, then he got neglected. He started to hate his family and started to grow feelings for his own sister, since she was the only one nice to him and liked his scales. He fell in love with her before he knew it. His parents then decided to disown him, forcing him to live on the streets. He joined a gang as a child still and hung around them for awhile before it got founded out. Someone noticed he was a small dragonet so he took him into an orphanage, which caused his aggression to get worse, he attacked most of them before he got kicked out of the orphanage. He wandered the streets a lot before getting an idea. He panted himself a pure white so he'd look like a regular IceWing, he got accepted back into the Orphanage. While he was there, he changed his name and forcfully changed his personality to be happy and act like a regular dragonet. His old parents, Blizzard and Salmon, adopted him. Little did they know it was their ORIGINAL son. When they took their children out somewhere. It was hunting in the sea. They wanted him to get a fish but he refused and told them he had a fear of water. They ignored him and pushed him into the water. The paint went away quickly, revealing his regular scales. Blizzard gasped and Salmon grabbed him out and grabbed a rock. He started to beat him over the head with it repeatedly and mercilessly. His sister, Frostbite tried to stop Salmon, but was hurt in the process. He was bleeding badly and in tons of pain, aswell as being extremely cold. Blizzard and Frosbite rushed him to the hospital. Salmon never apologized. Adolescence Unknown; only the abuse started to continue. Adulthood Once BlackIce was an adult, he was extremely violent and cruel to others, sometimes trying to fight people now in actual violence. He confessed to his sister aswell and the two got together. At the moment, she's the only one who can pacify him. Relations Family Parents Blizzard NPC (Trader; mother) A short, pure white IceWing with blue eyes, beautiful and attractive frame. "Do you see me now mother?! Look what you raised me into! I wish you were burned to death rather than drowned." He glares, his tail lashing. Salmon NPC (Unemployed; father) White IceWing with scattered light pink scales, black eyes. "I..I finally killed you. After years, I did it!" He holds his head up high. Siblings Frosbite EndlessVøices (exiled, member of The Cult; sister/mate) A beautiful IceWing with blue eyes, nearly pure white with some black scales and pink scales. "I-..I love you so much. I wanna protect and cherish you like my child. I love you." He stares at her, ignoring the fact that they're siblings Mate Look at Siblings. Children name '''user (occupation; daughter) description "" '''Other Relations Krampus EndlessVøices (Leader of The Cult) Dark red Night x Skywing with scattered black scales, scarred. "You're neat." Name username (occupation) small description "opinion." Name username (occupation) small description "opinion." Romance Information Orientation: '''Hetereosexual '''Beings attracted to BlackIce: Frostbite Attracted to: '''Frostbite '''Beings formerly attracted to BlackIce: '''N/A '''Formerly attracted to: '''N/A '''Affiliations Status: '''Taken '''Spouse/Partner: '''Frostbite '''Children: '''None '''Trivia -stuff -stuff -stuff Gallery |Tartarus in IRL |Tartarus in AJ |Tartarus by MidnightMoondust Credit to TheArgentFish for the format. You can find a blank version here. Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mature Content Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (EndlessVøices) Category:Occupation (Criminal)